History Doesn't Always Repeat Itself
by General Keck
Summary: Entry to NaruSaku spring contest. This fanfic is set after the current events of the manga as of chapter 399. It focuses on repercussions of Jiraiya’s death.


History Doesn't Always Repeat Itself

This a one-shot entry to NaruSaku spring contest held by Heaven & Earth: The Naruto X Sakura Fan Club from Narutofan forums. I'm a proud member of that FC and that's why I decided to put my fanfic writing skills to use and make this. :)

This fanfic is set after the current events of the manga. It focuses on repercussions of Jiraiya's death. Read if you want to know more than that.

**Spring, one of the four seasons that occur every year. **

**Spring, the season of new beginnings. **

**Spring, the season of rebirth.**

**When Spring comes, new life begins on the remains of the old one.**

Every year the nature rebuilds itself after winter. The snow and ice melt and plants begin to grow. The animals wake up from their hibernation and mate. For centuries people have always associated spring with rebirth. In almost every culture the arrival of spring was an occasion to celebrate the end of winter. This wasn't any different in Konoha. The Fire Country held a grand spring festival in each and every of it's villages including it's shinobi village. This time however the spring festival will be far less grand in Konoha. That's because a legend has died. Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin. This was a hot topic everywhere in Konoha. People talked about it in their homes, at restaurants, bars and other public places. People thought he was defeated while fighting a fierce foe from the depths of hell, on the edge of the world. In the matter of fact he died while fighting an entity created out of people he previously met including two of three orphans he took care of and trained years ago and his body was left to drown. This was only known by Tsunade and those she talked about it with.

The funeral was held soon after the news of Jiraiya's death became known to the public. The funeral took place in the morning before most of Konoha villagers woke up. Just like during the funeral of Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, the rain was pouring on the gathered shinobi.

In the first row stood people closest to Jiraiya: Tsunade and Naruto. In the second row stood people who knew him less well: Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura. People who stood behind them met Jiraiya only once and the further rows were occupied by people who never met Jiraiya in person.

Naruto and Tsunade were the saddest ones but neither of them cried. Shinobi Rule #25 said that a ninja shouldn't show any kind of emotions during missions or in public. Sakura looked at them and was sad as well but this was more because she saw Naruto depressed. This wasn't like him at all. He was always so cheerful. He always could find a way to make happy. She could always rely on him to light her mood even when she was lost in depths of depression. And here she stood looking at Naruto being even more depressed than she ever was. She could only remotely understand his pain. She never lost anyone forever. Sasuke simply run away and there was still chance for them to bring him back if they'll ever find out where he was taken by the two unknown Akatsuki members. She knew that Naruto's relationship with Jiraiya was deeper than her relationship with Tsunade. He spend whole two and a half years traveling around the world with him and for Naruto, who never had a family, this must have meant that Jiraiya became a father figure to him. And now he was gone.

Tsunade's sadness was also apparent and Sakura got a feeling that her sensei will never be the same again. She never really got to know the nature of the relationship between Tsunade and Jiraiya but she got a feeling that there was something more to it than just close friendship. Her sensei never talked to Sakura about Jiraiya. They always focused on her training and matters at hand.

When the funeral ended Tsunade returned to her office. She sat in her chair and became lost in thought. She was devastated. She never thought that Jiraiya would really be killed while on a reconnaissance mission in Amegakure. She knew that it was extremely dangerous but she never truly believed that Jiraiya would get killed.

"You always were reckless… And look where it got you…" – She whispered to herself.

She than went back to their battle with "Salamander" Hanzo during the Great Ninja Wars. There they stood around bodies of killed shinobi against a legendary leader of the old Amegakure. All three of them. Jiraiya, Orochimaru and herself. And even though Jiraiya was exhausted and had very little chakra left, he still yelled:

"_I don't need your mercy! I can still fight!"_

Always so hasty. Always ready. Always reckless. Just like Naruto…

"_I'm… Not dead yet."_

Naruto… With the death of Jiraiya he now carried resemblance to three people she loved and who died. Tsunade than remembered something thought about it intensively.

"_Naruto… I think it is time for you to know the truth."_ – Tsunade thought to herself. – _"I'm the only person left alive that will tell you what you deserve to know."_

"Shizune!" – Tsunade called her assistant who, although decided to leave Tsunade alone for a moment, was nearby.

She entered Tsunade's office seconds after Tsunade called her.

"What is it, Tsunade–sama?" – Shizune said with anticipation although she already knew why Tsunade called her.

"Go and get Naruto and Sakura here ASAP." – Godaime Hokage commanded her.

Shizune nodded a went to find Naruto and Sakura.

She returned shortly after with the two teens. Sakura bowed as she always did. To the surprise of all people gathered in the room Naruto did the same.

"_Naruto…"_ – Sakura thought in surprise.

"Naruto. I called you here because I have something very important to tell you. But first I must ask you something." – Tsunade said in serious tone.

"What is it, Hokage–sama?" – Naruto asked in an equally serious voice.

At that moment everyone including Tsunade herself was left speechless. Suddenly it was hard for them to believe that it is the same person they known. Normally he would ask: What is it Tsunade–baa–chan, dattebayo?

When Sakura heard this she gasped.

"_What on Earth happened to you, Naruto?!"_ – She thought.

When Tsunade finally got her voice back, she continued:

"What I'm going to tell you now is about your past. The only ones inside this room that know nothing about it are you and Sakura. Do you want Sakura to stay and listen or leave?" – Tsunade asked although in her heart she knew Naruto's answer before she even asked the question.

Sakura looked at Naruto with anticipation. Normally Naruto wouldn't mind her presence, he would even go as far as requesting her to stay. However this time it was about Naruto's past. About Naruto's personal business and he may go as far as not wanting Sakura to hear it.

"Sakura can stay. We're close friends and I hold nothing a secret from her." – Naruto said in a serious tone.

Sakura felt as if someone hit her in the head. Naruto called her Sakura. No chan.

"_Naruto! When we're done I'm so going to make you explain this!" _– She thought.

"As you wish." – Tsunade said before clearing her throat. – "What I'm going to tell you will be about your parents."

A curious look appeared on Naruto's face which until now looked totally emotionless. Sakura also immediately looked at Tsunade with curiosity.

"Your father was "Konoha's Yellow Flash", Minato Namikaze, better known as Yondaime Hokage." – Tsunade said looking straight in Naruto's eyes

At first Sakura thought she misinterpreted her sensei's words.

"_Yondaime…? Naruto's father?!"_ – Sakura thought and couldn't believe it. – _"I'm friends with Yondaime's son… And I never realized it!"_

Naruto's eyes widened. He was stunned. He just stood there and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_Yondaime was… my father? Was it really my father that sealed Kyuubi inside me? Why?" _– Naruto thought as thousands of similar questions appeared in his head.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, kunoichi of the former whirlpool country." – Tsunade continued. – "Her beauty and Ninjutsu skills as well as brash and tomboyish demeanor were known to many people in the village. Your personality and Ninjutsu skills are almost exactly the same as your mother's."

She paused and reached to down to one of the drawers in her desk. She pulled out something and than gave a sign for Naruto and Sakura to come closer.

Tsunade than showed what she pulled out. It was a picture of a blond–haired man and red–haired woman. The man looked like an older version of Naruto. He wore blue shirt and was smiling like Naruto. The woman was very beautiful and wore a black dress. One of her hands was on her belly. Sakura judged using her medical knowledge that Kushina must have been around her seventh month of pregnancy when the picture was taken.

"As you probably guessed by now you inherited your looks from your father. Let me tell you a little more about him." – Tsunade continued. – "Since he was a child he was a very talented shinobi. He graduated the ninja academy at age of ten and became a part of a genin team led by Jiraiya. Under his guidance he learned many skills including some that only Jiraiya could teach him and even developed his own jutsus. After he became a jonin, he led his own genin team which consisted of your sensei Kakashi Hatake as well as Obito Uchiha and Rin. He participated in the Third Great Ninja War, where his skills earned him the a nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash". During that conflict he single-handedly defeated a large number of Iwa shinobi. In the months to come, Minato was chosen by the Sandaime Hokage to lead Konoha as the Yondaime. His devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired everyone around him. He had sympathy of almost all villagers. It was at that time that he met Kushina. You know the rest of the story. Just after you were born, Kyuubi attacked and Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside you by sacrificing himself to protect the village and the people he loved. His last wish which he passed on to all villagers was for them to see you as the hero that saved the village. I think that we all know how that worked out, don't we?"

A silence followed Tsunade's speech. Everyone was looking at Naruto who had mixed emotions on his face. He was happy to finally know who his parents were and that they were not only decent and honorable people in which he believed all along, but that his father was a hero who gave his life away to protect others. At the same time however he was also confused. He didn't understand why his father would seal Kyuubi inside him. Naruto had the feeling that nobody really understood Minato's intentions apart from Kushina and other people that talked to Minato about it moments before he died. There was one more question though that Tsunade didn't answer.

"What happen to my mother?" – Naruto asked.

"No one really knows. Some say she died along with your father." – Tsunade gave him an enigmatic answer which raised even more questions.

"_What happened to my mother? Did she really die with Minato? If she survived why did she leave me?"_ – Naruto felt that he would probably never get answers to those questions.

"There's one more thing that I need to tell you Naruto." – Tsunade said and everybody looked at her – "It's about Jiraiya… Sometime ago he told me of a time when he presented one of his books to Minato. After reading it he said to Jiraiya that he thought the book was great although Jiraiya thought otherwise. Minato was supposed to like how the main character never gave up so much that he and Kushina both decided to name you after that character. That's why you were called Naruto… Or so Jiraiya said. The point is that if this is true than Jiraiya was you godfather."

At that moment both Naruto and Sakura were stunned. Naruto was not only a son of Yondaime but Jiraiya, one of the three Sanin was his godfather. Sakura felt ashamed of herself. She was always yelling at him, calling him a baka and hitting him.

"_Naruto… Can you ever forgive me?" –_ She thought to herself. Although she never admitted it to anyone, she cared deeply for Naruto and the friendship she had with him meant a lot to her. For sometime now she started to feel something more than friendship towards Naruto but because they were constantly sent on missions, she didn't have a lot chances to inspect this new feeling. She needed a change of pace. She needed to think about it and talk about it with Naruto.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I decided to do it because I'm the last person left alive that would tell you all that. Keep the picture. They were your parents after all." – Tsunade said. She didn't look at Naruto anymore. – "Naruto, you're dismissed."

Naruto just nodded, bowed and went outside. His footsteps were heard for a few seconds before the Hokage office was engulfed by a complete silence.

"Shizune." – Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsunade–sama?" – Shizune asked.

"Leave me and Sakura alone for a moment." – Tsunade commanded Shizune.

She looked at Tsunade and than at Sakura. She was surprised. Tsunade didn't normally mind Shizune's presence while she was talking with Sakura. But than again this wasn't a normal situation and Shizune had a feeling she knew what Tsunade was going to talk about with Sakura. She therefore left the room. Tsunade waited until her footsteps were no longer hearable.

All this time Sakura stood there looking at her sensei. She was trying to get used to the new facts about Naruto she learned today. She wanted to talk about it with Naruto. She couldn't believe that Tsunade made her wait.

"Sakura." – Godaime finally spoke. – "I've been your sensei for more than two and a half years now. I advised you in many things and today I'm going to give another advise for you."

Sakura became even more curious why Tsunade wanted to talk with her alone and why she wanted to give her advise at the time like this.

"First I must tell you about the three people I loved and who have died." – Tsunade continued. – "The first person was Dan, Shizune's uncle. After the death of his younger sister, he began advocating for medical ninja to be assigned to each ninja squad. I had the same opinion because of the death of my younger brother, Nawaki and we soon started dating because of it. Dan, like Naruto, wanted to become a Hokage one day to better protect the village. I gave him my necklace which originally belonged to the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju who was my grandfather. I did it as a sign of my feelings and to help in achieving his goal. A war was going on at the time and eventually Dan was fatally wounded. He died because of his injuries despite my desperate efforts to save him. I think you already know who the second person is."

With that said Tsunade looked at Sakura waiting for an answer. Sakura was thinking for a few seconds before answering.

"Jiraiya–sama?" – She asked, not sure if her answer was correct.

"Your keen mind and intelligence have always served you well." – Tsunade said. – "Yes. The second person is Jiraiya. Although I knew him for far longer than Dan, I didn't have any such feelings for him until later. I disliked Jiraiya for being a pervert and a peeping Tom. At first he didn't seem interested in me at all. He even called me "flat– chested Tsunade". Although later he started to ask me out on dates. I always turned him down. Except for our recent "date" that he forced on me right before he went on a mission during which he died. I was foolish. I could have him for years and yet I rejected him."

Tsunade paused for a minute. Sakura could see that Jiraiya's death has taken a heavy toll on her.

"Sakura. Here's my advise for you." – Tsunade continued. – "I lost all of my loved ones. And I was foolish enough to not give Jiraiya a chance before it was too late. Whatever you do and whatever the circumstances may be. Do not make the same mistake I did. If you feel strongly about someone don't hesitate give him a chance."

Tsunade stopped talking. She than got up from her chair and looked outside through the big window in the Hokage office. Sakura was still waiting although she knew that Tsunade ended her lecture.

"You're dismissed Sakura." – Tsunade said.

Sakura bowed and went for the door. When she closed it behind her she went towards the exit from the Hokage tower. She didn't run but she walked quickly. She wanted to leave as fast she could. She wanted to think about all the things she learned today and Tsunade's advise.

When she left the Hokage tower, she looked around. Naruto was nowhere to be found. Normally in situations like this he would wait for her and than try to ask her out on a date.

She decided to see what's got into him all of the sudden.

"_Did the death of Jiraiya–sama really took such a heavy toll on him?"_ – Sakura thought.

She was concerned about Naruto and that's why she decided to visit him before going home. Besides, his house was near hers.

Naruto lived in a small apartment on the top floor of a tall building. To get to his place, one had to climb up the stairs or jump from one of the nearby rooftops. Sakura took the stairs. When she reached the top she gasped. She couldn't believe how magnificent view Naruto had. You could see entire village from she was. She figured that even more magnificent view was from Naruto's balcony that she noticed while going up the stairs.

After Sakura stopped admiring the view she went towards the door. She knocked. No answer.

"_Maybe he isn't home?"_ – Sakura thought after she knocked again.

She didn't know what to do. One part of her told her to go home and visit him tomorrow but the other part of her wanted to check if Naruto really isn't home. She decided that she wasn't going to go inside if she isn't she isn't sure Naruto is there. She placed her ear on the door and started to listen. At first she didn't hear anything. Suddenly she heard something. She couldn't exactly describe what it was but if she was to guess what it was she would say that it was a sound of someone crying quietly. She took it as a sign that Naruto in fact was home. She looked around for an alternative way inside as she didn't wanted to break down the front door. She than remembered noticing an opened window when she climbed the stairs. She went to look for it. When she found it she judged the distance and jumped. She didn't make a sound while doing it. It was an effect of all her training and sneaking. When she went inside she looked around. She never really went inside Naruto's apartment before. She always stood at the door. The part of his apartment that she was in right now didn't seem at all familiar to her. She was inside what seemed like a short corridor in the end of which was the window she went through. To her right was a door. There wasn't anything to her left. The other end of the corridor seemed to lead to three different rooms. She decided to go down the corridor. When she reached the other end of it she looked to her right to see the anteroom which she always saw when she visited Naruto. She looked to her left and her heart skipped a beat.

She saw Naruto sitting on his bed and… crying.

"_Naruto crying?"_ – Sakura thought to herself. – _"This can't be good."_

She went towards Naruto quietly. He didn't hear her coming. When she was near, she saw that Naruto was holding something. After a second she recognized the photograph of his parents which Tsunade gave him.

There she stood looking at Naruto who changed so much. The death of the last person he could call a family member, with whom he traveled around the world took such a heavy toll on him. As did yet another failure to bring Sasuke back. At that moment one thought occupied Sakura's mind. One need. To ease his suffering. Not giving it much thought she sit down next to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

At that moment Naruto's blue eyes became wide open as he looked at an unexpected visitor next to him.

"S–Sakura…" – Naruto whispered.

"It's ok. I'm here, Naruto." – Sakura whispered back.

"W–why?" – Naruto asked as new tears started to form in his eyes.

"Because I can't stand seeing you suffer." – Sakura said.

Naruto didn't respond. He was surprised, confused, happy and sad at the same time. Surprised because he didn't expect Sakura to care for him so much. Confused because of the newly learned truth about his parents and that his father was partially responsible for the suffering he had to endure as a kid. Happy because he longed for some company, for someone to hug him like Sakura was right now and whisper calming words to him. Sad because he lost his mentor and the last person he could call a family member of which he didn't knew until it was too late.

He than lost himself in Sakura's hug and started crying again as tears flowed from his eyes again.

Sakura didn't move. She only tightened her hug. At the same time she was whispering calming words to him.

"It's ok, Naruto. Remember the Shinobi Rule #26:" – Sakura started to recite while smiling sadly. – "A ninja can show emotions while in private or with someone close to him/her."

After awhile Naruto stopped crying and was just enjoying the warmth Sakura's hug gave him. He started hug her back as he put his arms around her as well. He wanted this moment to last forever. He had a feeling that Sakura was going to break a hug soon and hit him while yelling "NARUTO YOU BAKA!" but it didn't happen. She was still hugging him and unknown to him also didn't want to break the hug.

"Sakura–chan…" – Naruto broke the silence.

"What is it Naruto?" – She said smiling as she heard him use her nickname like he normally did.

"Will you go out with me?" – Naruto asked a question she didn't anticipate.

At first she wanted to hit him and say "Is dating all you can think about you baka?!". But than she remembered Tsunade's words.

"_Don't make the same mistake I did. If you feel strongly about someone don't hesitate give him a chance."_

At that moment she realized what Tsunade meant. It all became so crystal clear to her. The advise she gave her today was different from all the other advises she gave her over the years. It wasn't meant to be used in a distant future. It was meant to help her move on with her relationship with Naruto. To ensure that it wouldn't end like Tsunade's relationship with Jiraiya did.

"_I always turned him down. I was foolish. I could have him for years and yet I rejected him"_

She calmed down and said with a smile:

"Yes, Naruto. After what I did to you I owe you at least hundred dates if not more."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. He didn't seriously believe she would say "yes" to him. He thought she would beat him up and leave him. He asked it because of something he realized. During his travels with Jiraiya, his mentor would sometimes get so drunk that he would start to talk to Naruto about rejections Tsunade gave him.

"_That Tsunade–hime! I can't believe that she would reject a handsome man like me! Really, that woman can't recognize a good thing when she sees it! But I won't give up!"_

After he said that he passed out and Naruto had to carry him back to the place where they were staying at. But what his mentor said on that night stayed with him and returned with full force when he heard the news that Jiraiya died.

**Flashback**

He and Sakura entered Tsunade's office only to notice Yamato and Kakashi there as well.

Tsunade and Shizune looked troubled. Just by looking at them one could say that something terrible happened. When Naruto closed the door behind him, Tsunade said to the gathered shinobi:

"Jiraiya is dead."

At that moment everyone in the room became shocked and Naruto was shocked the most.

"He died while on an extremely dangerous mission." – Tsunade continued. – "It was aimed at infiltrating Akatsuki headquarters in Amegakure and gathering information. But he was detected and killed by the Akatsuki leader, Pein."

Naruto was just stunned. Jiraiya, his mentor was dead. And at that moment he thought about what Jiraiya told him about him asking Tsunade out on dates. He looked at Sakura and a terrifying realization hit him.

**End of the Flashback**

What he realized back than was what if he, like Jiraiya, will die and won't even know how it would feel to go out with Sakura on a date. The sheer thought made him suffer. Now he had a chance to prevent that from happening.

He moved his head up to look into her green eyes. He wanted to be sure that she wasn't kidding him. Every time he looked into those eyes he felt as if he's looking at endless green fields. He could just stare at those beautiful jade eyes all his life.

"Where do you want to go Sakura–chan?" – Naruto asked.

Sakura thought about his question for a second.

"I'll go wherever you want to go to." – She said with that cute smile of hers. – "Although I think I already know where you want to go…"

She laughed after she said this. Sakura than stood up and offered Naruto her hand.

"Well than shall we go?" – Sakura said smirking. Naruto took her hand in his and both of them went towards the door.

When Naruto locked the door they looked around. The sun was already going down. They took a moment to look at a great view before them. They could see the whole village. All buildings looked small and the same from here. Only one building was standing out. The Hokage tower. It was the tallest building around. The other thing that really stood out was the Hokage monument. It showed faces of all the Hokages that ruled Konoha throughout the decades.

After they stopped admiring the view, they walked down the stairs and were going through the streets of Konoha. Or more precisely Naruto was going and Sakura was following him in an all too familiar direction. Questioning him why he always went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar was pointless. He loved ramen. That's the only reason he needed.

When they arrived Naruto heard Teuchi yelling:

"You idiots! If it wasn't for the fact that Ayame has gone on vacation I would have you fired!"

It seemed as if Nishi and Matsu have done it again and angered Teuchi. They weren't the most capable cooks and Teuchi knew that but he also had to keep the bar's reputation.

"We're sorry! Please forgive us!" – They said as they were both kneeling in front of Teuchi, begging for mercy.

"If you'll fail me again I'll swear that I'll make ramen out of your empty brains! Now get back to work." – Teuchi said angrily.

"Naruto maybe we should come back later." – Sakura asked Naruto. Nishi's and Matsu's failures weren't anything new to her but she never saw it going that far when she came to eat here. Although she only ate here when she was with her team.

"Don't worry Sakura–chan." – Naruto said. He was still cheerful. – "It happens here many times."

And so Naruto continued towards the bar and Sakura followed him.

"Hello, Teuchi–san." – Naruto greeted the owner who immediately smiled as he saw his favorite customer.

"Well if it isn't Naruto!" – Teuchi said as he tried to make it look as if nothing happened here a minute ago. – "What happened? You didn't come here for some time now."

Naruto sat down and started talking.

"I was busy besides I'm not alone today." – Naruto said as Sakura took her seat on Naruto's left.

"So it's a date I see." – Teuchi laughed.

Both teenagers blushed. Naruto gave his trade mark grin as an answer. Normally Sakura would say that it is a pure coincide but she stopped herself. She remembered that she seeks change in her relationship with Naruto. She said nothing and just smiled. One couldn't guess whenever she was or wasn't dating Naruto basing on this smile alone. The way she smiled seemed casual enough for someone to assume that she just tries not to look angry. Her smile however was warm enough to think she was more than happy to go out with the handsome blonde next to her.

Soon their ramen was ready and they picked up their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" – They both said and started eating.

As Sakura ate her ramen she looked at Naruto with a corner of her eye. She saw that Naruto was eating like he always did, without caring about any kind of manners. A part of her wanted to hit him but she couldn't do it. She was so glad that Naruto finally went back to way always he was and she could care less that he ate without manners. The serious Naruto scared her. She didn't exactly know why but she guessed that because she always saw Naruto being cheerful even during the most dreadful moments, the idea of him getting serious made her feel scared. And Naruto was always the best medicine when she left scared. No one in the entire world could do that better than him. And while she was eating her ramen she started to think about it. Why did Naruto always brought peace to her soul? She guessed that there must be some kind of a special bond between them. She knew that they were close friends and she was glad for it. But than again Ino also was one of her close friends and Ino couldn't help Sakura relax as Naruto did. She looked for an answer. What made Naruto so special? She than thought about all the things they did together and the time they spent together. She thought about how he risked his life to save hers many times. How he risked his own life just to make her happy. The promise of a lifetime he gave her and how far he went to fulfill that promise, almost bringing himself to his own limits. She remembered how he allowed Kyuubi to take over just so he could get closer to saving Sasuke. She than remembered the intense feeling she felt when she saw him in his half–Kyuubi form. She felt it for a short amount of time and she couldn't contain it. The feeling made her run towards suffering Naruto. She knew that there was little she could do. But she didn't care. That was one of the few moments when she completely didn't think what she was doing. She just let the intense feeling take control of her. She thought that it must be that feeling within her that makes Naruto so special to her. After a few seconds she came into realization that changed her life forever. She will never forget what she felt in that moment.

"_Love…" _– Sakura thought and the time stopped for a moment.

"**You finally get it don't you?"** – Sakura froze as she heard a familiar voice. She looked to her left and saw her innerself sitting on a free seat.

"What do you want? You didn't appear for sometime now." – Sakura said to her innerself. It was indeed a long time since she saw her innerself.

"**I just wanted to congratulate you on your discovery." **– Inner Sakura smiled. – **"Took you long enough."**

"So what?" – Sakura asked.

"**The way I see it, this will be an unforgettable evening."** – Inner Sakura said.

With that she disappeared and the time resumed.

"What are you looking at Sakura–chan?" – She heard Naruto's voice which freed her from her thoughts.

She turned around. She saw Naruto looking at her with his mouth full of ramen. She chuckled at the sight.

After they finished their ramen it was Naruto's time to pay.

"Come on Naruto! It's always the boyfriend who pays for the date!" – Sakura said poking him playfully.

Naruto knew that there was no way he could argue on the subject with Sakura. Also he smiled and blushed when she called him he boyfriend.

"You want to go somewhere Sakura–chan?" – Naruto said as Sakura looked at him surprised. – "You went where I wanted to go. Now it's my turn to go where you want to go."

Sakura smiled at this.

"Well there's a place where I want to go…" – Sakura said giving Naruto a seducing look which caused him to get a nosebleed. – "…with you…"

After she said that she grabbed Naruto's hand forcefully and using her superhuman strength she made Naruto follow her. Naruto on the other hand didn't put up any resistance. He knew Sakura wasn't going to harm him unless he does something that is against her will.

They finally arrived. Sakura guided Naruto into a park. The same one in which he tried to kiss her back when they just became genin. Sakura guided Naruto towards a large rock formation. Beyond it lied huge fields filled with sakura tires.

"Well Naruto, it's time to start climbing." – Sakura said to Naruto.

"Nani?!" – Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

"Well Naruto you said it's your turn to go where I want to go." – Sakura reminded Naruto.

"Yes, but…" – Naruto said.

"No buts!" – Sakura said and ended the discussion.

And so they climbed. Sakura was the first one to get to the top. It's seemed as if she was here before many times. Naruto on the other hand was struggling to get to the top. The rocks were breaking under his legs and he had look for a new support. When he finally got to the top he dropped on ground. While he was lying and looking up into the sky Sakura kneeled down next to him.

"What is Naruto?" – She asked him with an innocence of a child.

"It was hard climb. How can you climb it so easily." – Naruto asked looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Well I climbed here hundreds of times before." – She smiled. – "This is my secret place and you are the first person I guided to it."

Naruto sat up to look around. The top of the rock formation was covered by grass. There was a tree in the middle. After a moment however Naruto saw pink pedals which suggested to him that it is in fact a sakura tree. He than looked at the view and gasped. Fields full of sakura trees were vast. They made what one could call a pink sea.

Sakura saw that Naruto was looking at the beautiful view before them.

"Wonderful, ne?" – Sakura said. – "I always come here during Spring to look at sakura pedals."

"It's about time for them to fall isn't it?" – Naruto asked as he looked at the view.

"Yes. I imagine you really want to see it, huh?" – Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't answer. He just went towards the sakura tree and sat under it. Sakura quickly joined him and they looked at the peaceful scene before them. After months of fighting, missions, worrying and all the things that were part of being a shinobi this really helped them soothe their minds. And Sakura was even happier since she wasn't here alone. To her right was sitting a person she fell in love with. A person that always was there for her. The person that needed her. And the person that she needed.

"When I traveled with Ero-sennin we never saw sakura leafs fall. When it was season for it we were always stuck up at a place that had no sakura trees." – Naruto said and a tear formed in his left eye when he mentioned his dead teacher. It rolled down the whisker marks on his cheeks. Sakura saw it and whipped it of Naruto's cheek with her hand. Naruto smiled as she did this and let out a quiet purr as she touched the sensitive marks on his cheek.

"That's why I want to see it this time." – Naruto said.

After he said that a leaf fell from the tree they were sitting under.

Sakura than remembered what she wanted to say to Naruto now that they are alone and no one can interrupt them.

"Naruto…" – Sakura started.

"What is it Sakura–chan?" – Naruto asked smiling.

When Sakura saw Naruto's smile she calmed down.

"I realized so many things today." – She said. – "I realized how unfair and wrong I was for you in the past. I had no idea when I hit you all the time and called you a baka that you were a son of Yondaime…"

She didn't finish because Naruto put his finger on her lips to hush her.

"It doesn't matter." – Naruto said. – "I'm not holding you responsible for that. We were both kids back than. We did a lot of stupid things. Some we may still regret but what happened, happened and we can't change it. However we can shape the future. We did end up as close friends, ne?"

Sakura was so happy to hear that Naruto wasn't angry with her. But she still had a few things she wanted to tell him.

"Yes we are close friends but…" – Sakura looked away. – "I think we can become something… more…"

"What do you mean Sakura–chan?" – Naruto asked clueless.

"There's something you don't know…" – Sakura said. – "Do remember your fight with Orochimaru at Tenchi Bridge?"

"Blurry but yeah…" – Naruto answered not really sure where this was going. – "What about it Sakura–chan?"

"When I saw you in your half–Kyuubi form I felt a strong feeling…" – Sakura continued.

"What feeling?" – Naruto asked eager to get an answer.

"It was very intense. I felt it for a second and than I… I… run towards you…" – Sakura said and a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered that horrifying sight. – "That's when you unintentionally wounded me."

She than felt Naruto arms around her. She turned her head and looked into his cerulean eyes. Whenever she looked into them she felt as if she saw a vast ocean… She felt as if those eyes could look right into her mind and read all her thoughts like a wide open book.

"I'm sorry Sakura–chan…" – Naruto said. – "I never wanted to hurt you… Punish me however you want… I'll suffer whatever punishment I have to in order to repay you."

"Naruto…" – Sakura gasped. – "I won't punish you."

"Why Sakura–chan?" – Naruto asked surprised. – "Didn't I hurt you?"

"It would unfair to punish you for that. And that's because you weren't conscious back than and I know you let the Kyuubi take over in order to get closer to saving Sasuke." – Sakura explained and smiled.

Naruto was left speechless. For all this time he thought Sakura was holding him responsible for the injury he inflicted on her.

"I was thinking about this feeling and I realized something…" – Sakura said as she looked at him with determination. – "Naruto… It was love…"

"W–What?" – Naruto couldn't believe in what he was hearing.

"Naruto I love you. With all my heart." – Sakura confessed.

At this point Naruto thought he was gonna go nuts. Sakura loves him. A love of his life said that she returns his feelings.

"Sakura–chan…" – Naruto said not sure of what do but than he decided to hug Sakura with everything he got and made both of the fall on the ground.

"Ow! Naruto that hurts!" – Sakura yelled although she was smiling.

"I'm sorry Sakura–chan." – He said as they both lied on the grass. – "I'm just so happy that you returned my feelings."

Sakura felt the emotion of love for Naruto filling each and every part of her body. All she wanted to do now was just be with him, kiss him, hug him.

"Come on Naruto…" – Sakura said in a seductive tone. – "You're a big boy so why won't you come and get me. Come on kiss me. That's what you want, ne?"

Sakura just finished talking when Naruto captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She was stunned. She kissed him back. Naruto was astonished by the taste of Sakura's lips. It surpassed his wildest imaginations. They tasted like first class cherries.

"_So sweet…"_ – Naruto thought to himself.

After a few seconds they pulled back for air.

"Quite impressive for a first kiss, Naruto." – Sakura teased him.

"Oh yeah? You better get ready for the second one, Sakura–chan!" – Naruto said playfully and kissed her again. However Sakura was ready and this time it was Naruto's turn to be surprised by how passionate the kiss was.

After they got tired they sat again under the sakura tree and watched the sun set. Sakura fell asleep, her head was lying on Naruto's shoulder. It was a bit windy so Naruto covered her with his jacket and brought her closer. He couldn't believe that he was sitting here with Sakura, _his_ Sakura. He slowly moved forwards and kissed her on the forehead. When he was a kid he transformed into Sasuke and told her that her forehead made him want to kiss it. He meant it. He loved each and every part of her. More than anything else.

"Hmm… Naruto…" – Sakura mumbled in her sleep. He smiled as he heard her say his name.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about…" – Naruto whispered.

"About you, silly…" – Naruto jumped as he heard Sakura's voice.

"Sakura–chan…" – Naruto said and blushed.

"Sometimes you're such a baka Naruto…" – Sakura said playfully. – "But you're my baka. Please don't you ever change."

"For you I won't." – Naruto said as he gave her another kiss on her forehead. – "I will always love you."

Sakura smiled and looked at the horizon. She saw a strange shape forming in the sky. She thought that it must a cloud. However after a second she realized that it wasn't a cloud.

"Naruto, look!" – Sakura said.

Naruto looked in the same direction Sakura was looking and gasped. The sakura leafs were falling. They were gently moved by the wind and seemed to be dancing in the air. After a while the top of the rock formation was completely covered in sakura leafs. The two teens were almost completely covered by them. They were happy. Finally happy.

**Spring, one of the four seasons that occur every year. **

**Spring, the season of new beginnings. **

**Spring, the season of rebirth.**

**When Spring comes, new life begins on the remains of the old one.**

I hope you liked this. I also hope you read it all. :P Yes I know I made this long. But I wanted to make this one special. I didn't want it to be just a short one-shot. I may continue it in the future if I get any good ideas. But first I'll concentrate on my other fanfics.

Please review. By reviewing and posting your opinions you help me in my writing.


End file.
